


A Sign of Trust

by LuminaStarCrest



Series: SBI Oneshots [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Angst, Blood, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Trauma, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wingfic, Wings, human experiment and blood are not explicitly written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminaStarCrest/pseuds/LuminaStarCrest
Summary: Tommy doesn't like it when other people touch his wings—he only had bad experiences whenever he allowed it. Now that he was adopted into a new family, it seems like that was about to change.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: SBI Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152743
Comments: 7
Kudos: 556





	A Sign of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Mention of Human Experimentation and Blood

Tommy doesn't like it when other people would touch his wings. It wasn't always like that though, but he remembers when it started. 

He was ten at the time. Tommy was staying with a man, maybe around his mid-20s. The man wasn't a hybrid like him, that much he knows. So him being fascinated by the blond's wings was expected. The man had asked permission to touch it, and Tommy—being the ever so trusting child he was—allowed him to. The man was very gentle—he had a light touch, which made Tommy relax. That probably wasn't the best idea, but it was instinct. Maybe if he didn't give into the calming sensation, he would have noticed the deranged glint in the man's eyes as he held Tommy's golden brown feathers.

Tommy remembers being led to a room, and when he entered the first things he found were medical instruments—syringes, scalpels, scissors and the like. He took a step back, but stopped when he hit the man's legs. The man gave Tommy a wide smile and everything else that came after passed by like a blur.

He remembers some of it though. He remembers the pain that shot up to his body when the man plucked his feathers. He remembers feeling his blood seeping out of his skin as the man brought a scalpel and began to cut. He remembers the unsettling laugh that the man let out when he screamed. He remembers his scream—the memory was so vivid that he could feel his throat hurt. 

It hurts.

"TOMMY!"

The blond shot up from the bed, his wings fluttering violently behind him. He scrambled to get to the other end of the bed when he felt a presence by his side. Tommy let out heavy breaths as his stared at the person in front of him with wide eyes. Tommy made it so that his wings folded up behind him, making them as hidden as possible. 

"Tommy, you're okay," he hears the person say, "it's okay."

"Wha—wha—" Tommy couldn't finish his sentence.

"Breathe, mate," he hears another voice said as he feels his bend sink down. Tommy closed his eyes, trying to get his breathing under control. 

"That's it, in...and out." 

It took him a few tries, but he eventually managed to breath better. Tommy opened his eyes and was met by a blond man with a kind smile. "P—Phil?" 

"Yeah."

"You good, kid?"

Tommy's head snapped to his left. "Techno..." he trailed off. The pink haired male let out a grunt of acknowledgement, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, making his big dark blue wings move a bit to maintain balance. Tommy then turned to his right. Sitting on the floor and giving him a gentle smile was, "Wilbur," as he says this, it registers in his brain that Wilbur was the one who wake him up from... _The dream...that's right...it was a dream._

Phil watched as the younger blond stare at his trembling hands. He carefully reached over and held the boy's hand in his. He let his thumb run over Tommy's knuckles as silent comfort. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Wilbur asked.

Tommy looked up from his hands, "I—" he stutters. 

Phil sighed, "C'mere, mate." He opened his arms—wings following the movement—and Tommy immediately crashed into the older man's chest, silently sobbing. "Oh, Toms." He wrapped his arms around the boy, carefully avoiding the younger's wings, knowing that he wasn't comfortable with it.

"It was about _him_ again," Tommy mumbled. "I don't fucking get it. It's been years, why...why can't I just forget?" He finished the sentence with a sniffle.

"That's just what trauma is Tommy," Techno sat on the bed, "it messes your head up."

"And it's fine," Wilbur started as he ran his hand through Tommy's hair. "It's fine if you still get scared or panicky about it. The important thing is, your trying your best."

"Yeah, you've gone a real long way since you first arrive here," Phil said. "You wouldn't even let us near you," he gave a weak chuckle.

Tommy stayed quiet—staring at the wall—as he contemplated over some things in his head. Wilbur's hand still going through his hair, while Techno was petting his thigh rhythmically. Phil shifted the boy in his arms so that both of them would be more comfortable, making Tommy more aware of his wings. It's been years since the last time someone touched his wings. After escaping from the man's house when he was 13, he never allowed anyone to touch them—hell he didn't let anyone near him. 

That went on for some time, until he eventually ended up in front of Phil's doorstep when he was 16. Phil fostered him for about six months before officially adopting him. He's been living with them for almost a year now, and he knows them well enough to be sure that they didn't mean him any harm. Maybe...

"Can," Tommy started but the rest of his sentence came out as incoherent mumbling.

"What was that?" Wilbur asked.

"Can—" he buried his face into Phil's shirt—"can you guys touch my wings?"

Without even looking, Tommy knew from the way Phil stiffened from under him, that the three were giving each other looks—silently communicating. "Are—are you sure Tommy?" Phil asked. 

"You don't have to if you don't want to," he hears Techno say.

Tommy sucked in a breath, "Yeah, I'm sure," he said. "I trust you guys."

"Alright," Wilbur said. "I'm gonna touch your right wing."

Tommy feels something warm make contact with his feathers, and immediately spread them out, making Wilbur pull his hand back quickly. "Sorry," he said when he realized what he did, "instinct." He made his wings fold back down.

Wilbur gave him an encouraging smile. "That's okay. Do you want me to try again?" When the brunet saw Tommy nod, he brought his hand to touch the boy's wings again. He attempted it much more gentler on his second try, and Tommy didn't try to swat them away this time. He started running his fingers through the boy's feathers, before gesturing for Techno to join in—which he did. 

The calming sensation was back, but the blond was still tense. _This is fine. They're not gonna hurt you._ Tommy took a deep breath and relaxed as he exhaled—his wings now falling limp. Tommy felt Phil bury his face into his hair—the older man whispering something to him. "I'm proud of you Tommy."

Tommy looked up at Phil and gave the mana toothy smile, before looking back at the two who were now straightening his feathers. "Tommy, you have no idea how long I've wanted to preen your feathers," Wilbur said. "They look almost as bad as Techno's."

Techno scoffed, "You're one to talk. The only reason your feathers are as straight as they are right now is 'cause of all the wings here, your's is probably the softest. If it were rough like mine or Phil's, no one's gonna preen them for you."

Tommy watched the two bicker, when he realized something, "Hey, did you just fuckin' insult my wings? Dickhead!"

"Your feathers _are_ pretty crooke—"

"Well I think your's look ugly," Tommy said. "I mean look, it started with yellow, ended with yellow but has a blue stroke in the middle! It's like someone was painting it indecisively!" He lied, he's actually impressed that Wilbur's wings were dual colored.

"I'll have you know, that I was born with these," Wilbur said.

"Yeah, we know. We were born with our's too," Techno said. "That's sorta how it works."

Wilbur groaned, "I mean he can do something about hi—"

"Boys, please. It's literally—" Phil glanced at the digital clock on Tommy's desk—"3 am. The neighbors are sleeping."

"Oh, who cares," Tommy said. "Care about me! Wilbur's literally insulting Techno and me!"  
  
"I am not!"  
  
Phil sighed before removing his arms from around Tommy and used them to pull the two other boys in the bed and closer to him and Tommy. He spread his wings around his children, protectively, "Time to sleep, say night-night." He could hear the boys grumble.

"Good night, Phil."

"Good night, boys."

**Author's Note:**

> So, Wingfic Angst? Hurt/Comfort? I—I don't know okay, I write shenanigan fics. I just really liked this idea, and though, 'hey even if I don't write much angst-y stuff, why the heck not?'
> 
> Hopefully you guys liked this!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and suggestions are appreciated.
> 
> -LuminaStarCrest


End file.
